Grief Lead To A Surprise
by Niome N
Summary: After the 4th Great Ninja War, Hinata comes home with Naruto and a celebration is held. After a while though Hinata decides to leave to go somewhere quiet to grieve the loss of her cousin. While in her grief she gets a bit stunned on 'who' she sees. *Spoilers for chapters 614


- Grief Lead To A Surprise. -

Neji and Hinata Family Love.

I Do NOT Naruto in anyway shape or form. I just write because I love too.

Please be nice to me I'm only a teen, and it's my first time thank you.

* Set after The 4th Great Ninja War.

*Spoilers for chapters 614

Although she was a bit drained from the war and grief,

She managed to make it back to the village with Naruto in tow.

Neji. . . Well he died protecting and praising her, as well as Naruto, well in a way.

She cried most definitely.

But, at least they won the war.

That was the most important thing.

They were so close to losing, yet at the same time, so close to winning.

Although many brave ninja were lost in the pursuit of peace,

Their efforts did not go unnoticed.

Over a few days later a large festival was held in Konoha to commemorate those who dedicated their lives for that dream and their comrades.

Everyone she knew was there - minus Neji.

It was near sundown and starting to get late

It was then that she decided to make a break and head somewhere where she could be alone.

That place happened to be none other than The Memorial Stone.

She never really went there that much, but she felt she had to.

So there she was, standing before The Memorial Stone looking over the names engraved in the memorial stone, she found the name of her dear cousin.

Neji Hyuga.

Once there she started to cry, struggling to say what she had to "G-Gomen nasai N-N-Neji Nii-san, I-I'm sorry you d-d-d-died, it was all m-my fault!"

She had trouble saying the word 'died' but no other word was left to say.

Suddenly, oh so suddenly, she felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder,

Alarmed, Hinata drew a kunai from her pouch and jumped away ready to attack, when what she saw made her drop her kunai and drop to her knees looking at 'him' with wide eyes.

There standing before her was none other than the soul - material spirit, Neji Hyuga.

Neji, looking alarmed, approached her calmly kneeled down next to her and embraced her.

She leaned against him taking in the comfort, for what might be the last time.

They rarely hugged each other but this was an exception.

A special one.

Then as soon as she found her voice she looked up into his eyes, with tears still in her own, and took a deep breath before trying to say "It's nice to see y-you a-again Neji n-nii-san, e-even if it m-might be the l-last t-t-time."

"It won't be the last time," Neji promised.

"Hinata-Sama, can you please look at me?" He asked.

"Only if you don't call me 'Hinata-Sama,' I'm sick of hearing that," she said with distaste, but smiled despite herself.

"Deal. . ." He said, and then continued "Hinata nee-chan." Then smiled warmly.

She had a light blush on her cheeks regarding the name as he never addressed her as his sister more or less family.

So, keeping her part of the bargain, she looked up at him he practically looked the same as always, same clothes, same headband and all, with the exception of a glow that surrounded his whole body head to toe.

That is when he decided to say "Are you with Naruto now? Although, in my opinion I'd prefer you not to date - like at all, being your protector and all, but if you insist on being happy with him I cannot deny your happiness -" he swallowed then continued on more seriously "But if I find out that he broke your heart I will drag him to the afterlife with me and give him 'serious talk,' okay?" he said while he smiled.

"He won't break my heart Neji nii - san, and yes I am with him now." She said as she leaned back into his embrace hugging him back.

They sat in comfortable silence for a little while before he said looking at the setting sun, "My time is nearly up Hinata nee - chan, remember this clearly, I will always be with you, I will be like a bird watching over you, protecting you, like that bird there." He said as he pointed to the bird that flew in front of them and looked at Hinata in the eyes before flying away.

"I'd like that Neji nii-san, your my closest friend, what I'm trying to say is I - I . . ." she trailed off "'I. . . ?'" He prompted.

"I love you Neji nii-san." she said in a happy voice, smiling and hugging him tightly. She heard him gasp.

". . ." He didn't know what to say, he was, well speechless! A loss for words.

"Neji nii-san? Are you okay?" she asked worry written all over her face as she looked up at him.

"I'm fine, I just - You caught me by surprise is all. . . I love you too."

"My time is almost up Hinata nee-chan . . ." He said as he let her go and stood up helping her up as well.

Tears welled up in her eyes at that statement; she didn't want him to leave, not now, not well . . . Ever! But he was going to go . . . soon. That was when the tears fell - again. "I d-don't want you to l-l-leave m-me . . . a-a-again." she cried "I will always be with you - especially watching over Naruto for you." Neji smirked "I'm still your protector, so if you see a bird picks on Naruto - it's most probably me warning him." She laughed then said "So I guess I will see you again then?" Hope twinkled in her eyes as she looked at him, he chuckled lightly and put a hand on her head ruffling her hair then said "Sure." Then she asked him "Neji nii-san bend down to my height," she asked him. He raised his eyebrows at the strange request but did as asked. The he felt her take off his headband and felt her kiss his forehead.

He blushed at the feeling of the motherly act and smiled, and then his spirit started to fade "Thank-you for everything . . . Nii-san."

He hugged her one last time and mimicked her actions "No," he said "Thank-you . . . Nee-chan."

Then he cried as he faded away saying "I love you." Then he was gone just like the sunset.

When she looked up and saw that he was gone she sighed and said "You too Nii-san you too. . ." Then she felt something in her hand, she looked down into her hand and smiled gently then took off her headband around her neck, put it in her pocket, and put Neji's around her neck instead so she could keep her Nii-san close to her heart.

Then she finally took one last look at The Memorial Stone, smiled, then set off back to the village.


End file.
